Stones and Bones
by BaiLydia
Summary: On September 11th, two planes flew into the World Trade Center's Twin Towers. This is the story of eight people who experienced 9/11 firsthand. Cannon couples, AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Part One: Life Before**

 **Jason Jenks**

presentiment (n.): a feeling or impression that something is about to happen, especially something evil; foreboding.

* * *

 _Breaking News: Two U.S. Aid Workers in Afghanistan Stand Trial for Preaching the Christian Gospel_

by Jason Jenks September 2, 2001

 **(CNN)** — On August 3, 2001, while visiting a private home in Kabul, Heather Mercer and Dayna Curry were arrested. The Taliban forbids foreigners from visiting local homes and even went further to allege that the two women did more than help the needy, they had begun to preach the Christian gospel. This is a crime punishable under the Taliban law. It is doubtful that they were aware that they were doing anything salacious enough to merit an arrest, let alone a trial.

Curry's father has said, "I don't think she ever though she was doing anything inappropriate. She's not that kind of person. She loves the Afghan people. She was there to help them." However, whether her love for them extended beyond just helping the needy as the Taliban suggests is up for discussion

Two week after their arrest, the Taliban gave their parents permission to visit their daughters where they were being held in the Kabul prison. The circumstances of the prison they are being kept in is unknown at this time but assumed to be unpleasant. John Mercer has offered to take his daughter's place in prison but so far, the Taliban has not offered a response to his request.

The joint trial for the imprisoned aid workers began yesterday in Kabul and the hope is that their punishment will be minor as according to Taliban law — a short time in prison and then expulsion from the country.

This is a developing story and we will publish information as it becomes available to us.

* * *

My name is Jason Jenks. I was only twenty-nine when September 11th occurred and I had just started my job as a low level reporter for CNN. I was near the World Trade Center when everything happened. I watched it all — I was there for it all. I heard the screams of the observers, gasped as people threw themselves from the upper windows, and listened to the terrible cracks that came before the building collapsed. I've had the opportunity to interview more people with connections of the terrorism attack than anyone else. I have embraced crying widows, wiped ashes from the cheeks of people emerging from the wreckage, and tried to help as much as I could given the fact that I was only a reporter.

Because of September 11th, I have witnessed evil men and women rise to power, good men and women get crushed under their rule, and the helpless millions get dragged into a war that may never end. Because of September 11th, life would never be the same. Now, you may think that I am not the best person to give advice on life but there are some things you need to know before you read the stories of those who lived and died on September 11th.

First, life never goes quite as planned. This was perhaps best highlighted during September 11th but in a more bitter way than this phrase is typically used. From unplanned pregnancies to losing a job, humanity is never quite sure about where they stand in this vast universe. People spend years planning for a specific outcome and the world around them changes before they can even bat an eye. They waste time on plans of the future and forget the importance of living in the present. So many people came away from September 11th with regrets because they had spent so much time planning and not nearly enough time living.

Second, it is important to never forget to enjoy the simple things in life. When the worst moments in life come, people more often recall the simple things in life and it is those simple things that keep them going. The smile of a loved one, the laughter of a child, the warmth of the summer sun, the touch of a lover — those are the things that come to mind in times of trouble. The same is true for September 11th. The people who were in the buildings as the planes struck or as the buildings collapsed and survived can attest that these were the thoughts that came to their minds. Never lose sight of the simple things because those are these easiest ones to forget.

Third, in life, there are obstacles that seem insurmountable. Sometimes it may seem like a simple problem that eventually became overwhelming. Other times it may be a huge problem — one that seems impossible to survive — and it eventually becomes less and less daunting. On September 11th, I think everyone finally understood what an insurmountable obstacle looked like.

Fourth, there will always be the threat of something more — of something unknown — and it does haunt everyone until the day they die. It is the threat or even the expectation that makes you cynical, anxious, and depressed while also fueling excitement, happiness, and surprise. The potential of the unknown creates a drive to live life to its fullest. It urges people to move forward beyond fears and doubts. It helps people hope for a better future while also fearing for a worse one.

September 11th forced us to confront our worst fears and identify what it means to be stuck in very tragic circumstances. The losses that occurred on that day are still mourned by the people who survived. Co-workers, loved ones, heroes, and innocents died on that day and no motive could ever justify that. This day taught me the bitter truth about life — it is always hanging in the balance.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **September 11th has always been a very solemn day for me. I was in elementary school when it occurred. My mother ran into my bedroom crying and turned on my television to the news. In horror, we watched the video play over and over again as the planes struck the buildings — as they collapsed. My mom's friend lived in New York at the time and so the fear was evident. I don't think we could have ever been prepared for such an attack, especially on American soil. I think we were so used to the violence being far from us — the last attack on American soil being Pearl Harbor — and it hit home that we weren't untouchable. Violence could reach us even in our most sacred places, our most secure locations. Because of this, I have been fascinated with the facts and stories surrounding 9/11. Every piece is heartbreaking because the resounding question remains: why? In the end, I doubt we will ever have the answer to that question but I think it is important to honor the lives of those who lived and died because of it.**

 **This story is broken into four parts — before September 11th, September 11th, the aftermath, and then a handful of future takes. Another important facet of the story is that it will be told from eight perspectives. I wanted to cover the wide scale of the day by attempting to tell it from as many sides as possible. We have the reporter, the firefighter, the doctor, the first responder (i.e. EMT), a passenger on Flight 11, and the employee of one of the companies housed in the WTC.**

 **I should post the first chapter tomorrow and then I will post a new chapter once week on Monday, while my other story will be updated once a week on Saturday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

 **Edward Masen**

 **September 3, 2001**

There must be a happy medium somewhere between being totally informed and blissfully unaware. — Doug Larson

* * *

I woke up to the sensation of lips trailing across my stomach, my lips curving into a slight smile. With a slight tug at my pajama bottoms from my wife, I lift my hips and allowed her to peel them off of me. I heard them hit the floor somewhere off to my left and my smile turned to a grin. My eyes open to look at her as she placed open mouthed kisses along the edge of my boxers. I lifted my hips once more, urging her to take them off as well. A soft giggle told me that she knew she was driving me insane, purposefully avoiding my erection. "Baby," I whined as she hooked her fingers in the sides of my boxers but she still didn't remove them. I knew she wanted me to beg. I could feel in the way she smiled against my skin. She was heaven and hell personified.

"Please," I beg, my voice becoming more of a whine than I felt was manly. A slight tug was all it took for my erection to escape my boxers. A groan escaped me. She smiled up at me, her wide brown eyes meeting mine from beneath her lashes. She flicked her tongue against the head, teasing me even more. I threw my head back and fisted my hands in the sheets. "Please," I breathe, my pants becoming moans as she finally enclosed her mouth over my cock. My hands moved to her hair to guide her pace, tangling and untangling in her thick brown hair.

Suddenly, a cry pierced the air. "Shit," I exclaimed, my hands coming up to cover my face as she pulled away. Seth had the worst timing — at least Maggie and Vanessa slept beyond six in the morning. My kids were so important to me but I was beginning to feel sexually frustrated and I knew that we wouldn't be able to finish what we just started.

"Sorry, babe," she breathed, pressing a kiss to my lips before grabbing my discarded shirt and pulling it over her head. I opened my eyes and pouted slightly as she glanced back at me from the door. A smirk crossed her lips. "You might want to take care of that before you come down for breakfast."

"Tease!" I called before narrowing my eyes at her. She didn't see it though because she had already walked out of our room. As I laid on the bed with my arm tossed across my eyes, I listened to Bella talking to Seth through the baby monitor. "Daddy is not very happy with you, baby boy," she said in a sing-song tone, knowing full well that I was listening in. I could hear her as she changed his diaper, humming and tickling him. Their combined giggles created one of the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard. Eventually, her voice faded as she left the room with Seth and let out a deep sigh.

Time to get up. I heaved myself out bed and made my way towards the shower, shedding my boxers along the way. I could never quite describe how grateful I was for an ensuite bathroom, although I think Bella knew since I had made sure we christened almost every surface in our bedroom and bathroom. I turned on the water and then went to my closet to find the slacks and shirt I would wear to work. From behind me, I heard, "The green shirt."

I whirled around, cupping myself in an attempt to make myself decent only to see that Bella was alone. "You gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, next time I'll announce that I don't have any kids with me even though your response time was pretty amazing."

I huffed before pulling the green shirt off the hanger and tossing them next to the slacks. "I don't want to flash any of our kids — I got enough of that from my parents growing up." That only made her laugh, which made me shift into the attitude of a petulant child. She noticed my pout and crossed the space between us, her arms slipping around my neck. I sighed and nuzzled my nose against her skin, inhaling deeply.

"I love you."

"I know."

"What a great response," she griped, slapping my chest hard. I winced.

Placing a kiss to each of her eyelids and finally her lips, I whispered, "I distinctly remember you telling me that I didn't always have to say it, I just needed to show it." My words brought a smile to her face, probably due to the memory of our first night together. It felt so long ago some days but I never forgot what we said or what we did because it was easily one of the best nights of my life.

"You are such a smooth talker, no wonder your mom was so excited to get rid of you," she half-whined before kissing me, her tongue sliding between my lips to deepen the kiss. "I need to head back downstairs to Seth and the girls."

I hummed against her jaw as I began peppering kisses across her skin. "Yes, you do." Kissing her one last time, I sidestepped her and slipped into the shower. I purposefully took my time washing my hair, fully aware that she was watching from the other side of the glass.

"You don't fight fair," she groaned.

"Consider this payback!"

I laughed as she flipped me off before heading out of our bedroom.

Stepping out of the shower, I dried my hair and then moved the towel down my body until I could wrap it around my waist. I paused in front the mirror, frowning at the sight of a slight scruff beginning to show on my face. Damn, now I have to shave. I grabbed my razor and shaving cream before setting to work. Once my face was bare of any hair, I cleaned away the last of the shaving cream and dried my face.

I dropped the towel and walked back towards our bed where my clothes were waiting for me. I noticed that my wife had left a handkerchief for me and I pursed my lips in confusion. Why would she give me one of those? We both knew that the only reason I had them was because my grandfather was certain I would use them like he did. We both knew he was crazy. So, the sight confused me. Moving towards the bed, I picked up the piece of cloth and quickly realized why she had left it out for me. An imprint of red lips was in one corner, a gift she had left for me. Secretly, we were both romantic — even though our kids didn't often allow it to show all the time.

Fuck, I loved that woman. I was so grateful that she was mine for the rest of our lives.

"I don't believe this," Bella muttered from across the table. Glancing over the top of my paper, I could see that her brow was furrowed and lips pursed as if she smelled something terrible. I raised my eyebrows in silent question. Her brown eyes flickered up from the papers she was reading and met mine. "Can you believe this?" She held the papers aloft in my direction as if I knew instinctually what she was talking about.

"Believe what?"

"The two aid workers in Afghanistan are currently on trial for the bogus charges by the Taliban," she griped.

The corner of my lips twitched as the temptation to smile only seemed to grow. She always had a way of growing attached to lost causes and she became a woman on a mission the moment she sensed a threat to anyone she had claimed as her own. These two women, complete strangers, were now as important to her as some of her closest friends. I loved that about her. She always seemed to long for a cause and I knew from the moment we started dating that I shouldn't be surprised if she brought home a stray cat or a hungry mouth that needed feeding. She had a bigger heart than I did and I admired her for that. She liked to tease me by saying that corporate America had drained any possibility of excessive attachment from me. Sometimes, I thinks she is right. The most important people in my life were my family. I didn't have a large group of friends, or really even a small group of friends. She was all I needed. "I don't know what we can do for them, love," I responded quietly, suddenly feeling more solemn than I had before. "You know I will support you if you decide to try to help them."

A wide grin spread across her face before she leaned over to kiss my lips, lingering for a moment longer than necessary. "I know," she whispered when she pulled back, "but hearing you say it means so much to me."

I winked at her and leaned across the table to kiss her, causing squeals of delight to come from our kids. "Daddy!" Vanessa shrieked. "Me next." Swiping my tongue across Bella's lower lip teasingly, I pulled away and pressed kisses all over my eldest's face. She giggled excitedly, pressing her two small albeit sticky palms against my cheeks. I kissed her hands and then turned to Maggie, tickling her sides as she squealed once more.

I glanced up towards Bella from where I knelt in between Maggie and Seth. She had a soft smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes. I pressed a kiss to Seth's bald head before standing up. I carried my dishes over to the sink and washed them off, feeling Bella's arms wrap around my waist. She pressed a kiss to my shoulder and my eyes fell closed, reveling in the sensation of having her arms around me. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," I breathed before turning around to kiss her once more. "I better leave if I'm going to make it to work on time." She nodded slightly and pulled away from me. Placing a kiss on each of our children's foreheads, I picked up my briefcase, kissed my wife once more, and hurried on my way.

Glancing at my watch, I noticed that I had a few minutes until the subway arrived. I had made good time from my house to the station and I was glad that I would make it on time to work. Of course, my secretary would be there before I was — she had some strange fascination with the office gossip and would catch an earlier train than me just so she could gossip with the other staff. It was baffling. Gossip, especially office gossip, seemed boring. However, she was quick to let me know that a bunch of the employees thought we were hooking up on the side. What started that rumor, I have no idea. She was at least five years my senior, not to mention the fact that I was married. I never saw the appeal of an office romance.

I stepped forward to see if my ride was the coming subway, suppressing a smile when I noticed it was. The sooner I got to work, the sooner I got home to Bella and the kids. That was the only reason I was excited to go to work. My case load was heavy with various lawsuits and a criminal case. Bella always told me that I took on too many cases at once but I was quick to remind her that if I wanted to make partner in the near future, I needed to carry a lot of weight. My work ethic had led to my promotion and private office with a secretary — so far, I had nothing to complain about.

A ding alerted me to the opening subway doors and I made my way inside, glancing around to see if there was any open seats. I slid into one of the open seats and closed my eyes for what promised to be a quick trip to the office.

Eleven minutes is all that it took for me to reach my destination — a lot faster than if I had walked or driven in rush hour traffic. I waited as each person filed out of the car before I walked out in the direction of the North Tower.

The North Tower was an interesting place to work. It was the largest building in America and the second largest building in the world, surpassed only by a skyscraper in India. Secretly I was grateful that they hadn't made the building any higher because it was already far higher than I felt necessary. Surely an earthquake could level a building as large as this — anyway, I felt like it was just asking for trouble.

I made my way to the elevator where other employees were lined up. My bosses leased the 56th through 59th floors and I personally had no desire to go explore any of the higher floors. Bella called me a chicken but I genuinely was certain that the building would collapse beneath my feet if I went higher than absolutely necessary. When the elevator arrived at the lobby, everyone jammed into the tight space. As the elevator stopped at almost every floor between mine and the lobby, the large crowd slowly dwindled until everyone left could stand comfortably.

Sasha was waiting for me when I stepped off the elevator, two coffees in her hands and a wide smile on her face. Giving her a smirk, I take my coffee and together we walk towards my office. Her blond hair was pulled into a bun, giving her typically kind face a severe look. I could hear the whispers that followed us as we walked passed several cubicles. All of them were about the rumored affair between us but I rarely listened to them — I was committed to my family and to my wife. However, I didn't expect any of them to understand that.

"So, when are you leaving your wife for me, again?" she teased as we stepped into my corner office. "I mean, I have been waiting for months for you to commit to us." Her eyebrows were raised and her lips were curved into a salacious grin.

I snorted. "As if."

I turned away from her to set down my coffee and open my brief case. I heard her stage gasp but I chose to ignore her. She wasn't helping the situation. Now, I felt certain her teasing had just confirmed all of the rumors that swirled around us. It's not like she wasn't a beautiful woman with blond hair and blue eyes, a couple of years older than I was. However, she didn't hold a candle to the woman who was currently chasing my children around at home. The thought of Bella in connection to the rumors of an affair made me grimace. If she ever heard that people were certain I was with another woman, there would be hell to pay.

"You really shouldn't encourage the rumors. It's unprofessional," I warned with a sharp look towards Sasha.

"Oh, come on, Edward. It's funny to watch them all scurry around, sharing rumors." My eyebrows rose higher and higher with each word and my face seemed to get the message across that this was no laughing matter. "Alright, alright. I won't say anything else in regards to our affair—" I snorted again. "—but you have to admit that their faces were pretty funny when I said that."

Moving around my desk, I sat down with a sigh. "Yes, yes, it was hilarious. Can I now get to work? I would like to get home before seven o'clock tonight."

"Yes, sir." She saluted me before marching out of my office like some cadet.

Running a hand over my face, I tried to refocus my attention on the work that needed to get done so that I could go home and enjoy my weekly date night with my wife. I pulled out my case files, sorting through them to find out which had the highest priority. The criminal case seemed to be the most important thing for me to cover today since the client needed to be briefed and the signed affidavits needed to be gone over. I glanced at the rest of the paperwork with in the file, noting that I had at least two hours of phone calls ahead of me. Today was promising to be a long day.

My tie hung loose around my neck as I paced across the span of my office, listening to the irate client on the phone. Honestly, the issue they were so upset over wasn't even that big of a deal and would be easy to fix but he seemed to be far too worked up to stop now. "Mr. King—" I began for the eighth time only to be cut off once more in a renewed ranted. Shit, this was never going to end.

A knock at my office door caught my attention and I placed my hand over the mouthpiece before saying, "Come in." I returned to the phone, making doodles on the legal pad I kept on top of my desk in case I needed to take notes. I was determined to wait out this client's tirade since there was no way to talk him down. When I heard the door close, my eyes darted up to see my wife standing in front of me with a wide smile gracing her face. I raised an eyebrow at her in silent question but she only smirked in response. Damn it. Why couldn't she just tell me what she needed?

Sucking in a deep breath, I hoped that my next move wouldn't cause the firm to lose an important client. "Mr. King," I began, "I understand your concerns but truthfully, this is a simple fix legally. I can make this go away by ten o'clock tomorrow morning if you will allow me the chance to file all of the appropriate paperwork. If you have any further questions, I ask that you leave them with my secretary and I will return your call when I have answers. Thank you for your business, I will talk to you soon. Goodbye."

I could tell that I had caught him off guard when I finally spoke over him because he finally allowed me to say something outside of his name. Perhaps he believed that I was some weak lawyer that would let him dictate everything. I think he quickly realized how wrong he was. I mean, why would I be on the fast track towards partner if I was some weakling? I definitely didn't ride on anyone's coattails. I was a damn good lawyer and he needed to learn to trust my instincts. With a resound click, I ended the call and turned to my beaming wife. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well," she began, trailing her fingers along the front of my desk. "The kids are with Kate until about nine o'clock tonight and I thought I would give you a sneak peak of what to expect tonight when you come home."

Her words made my eyebrows furrow. What to expect? I watched in surprise as she pulled her dress over her head. My eyes flickered to the blinds, which were luckily closed. I didn't need my wife giving the entire office a show that is only meant for me. I took my lower lip into my mouth to refrain from gasping at the sight of my wife in dark green lingerie. This never happened anymore, mostly because a night alone was as rare as a morning in bed. I stood and raked my hand through my hair, trying to refrain from grabbing her right away. I wanted to see what she would do.

"Sit down," she ordered and I quickly obeyed, growing harder with each step she took towards me. I wanted to touch her, in fact I needed to touch her as soon as possible. She straddled my waist in one fluid movement, her hips rotating just enough to make my pants uncomfortably tight. I placed my hands on her thighs, reveling in the feeling of her silky skin underneath my hands. I slowly moved them up to her panties, lingering for a moment to toy with the edge of the fabric before moving on. My hands passed her waist and her bra until they finally found purchase in her hair. With a gentle tug, I pulled her mouth to mine, moving my tongue along her lower lip before her tongue slipped out to meet mine.

Her hips began to shift against mine, finding a rhythm that made my eyes roll into the back of my head. "Shit." My mouth moved from hers and began to suckle the skin of her neck, determined to leave a mark of our time together evident on her skin. A soft moan escaped her lips.

"Shh," I breathed against her skin. "We have to stop if you make anymore noise." To punctuate how little she actually wanted me to stop, I pushed my hips into her warm center. A hiss escaped my lips when she ground herself against my erection. If we weren't careful, I was pretty sure I would blow my load in my pants — an unpleasant thought. Tugging at the sides of her panties, I desperately wanted them off as well as her bra. Well, basically all of the clothing that separated us. "Bella," I breathed, pressing another kiss to her lips. I could tell she was close. Picking her up, I set her on the edge of my desk, desperate to feel her climax with me inside her. I hastily tugged her panties off and tossed them somewhere behind me. She undid my belt before pulling my slacks and boxers off my hips.

I met her gaze, the desire evident in her eyes, and thrust into her roughly, causing a gasp to escape her. Because of the extensive foreplay, it didn't take long for both of us to reach completion. I muffled her cry against my lips, her body tightening around mine. My thrust didn't slow down as I continued to chase my climax, my mouth pressed against the skin of her shoulder. I let out a low groan as I came, my body relaxing into her before I fell back into my chair.

It took a few minutes for my breathing to slow down to normal. When I opened my eyes, I smirked at the pleased expression on my wife's face. "What was that about?" I asked curiously, scooting my chair forward so I could rest my head against her thigh. I suppressed a shudder of pleasure when I felt her fingers begin to skim through my hair.

"Sasha called and told me that you were upset," she said, a smile evident in her voice. "She mentioned something about you two having an affair and I thought it was time I stake my claim."

I groaned, burying my head against her skin. "She is asking to get fired," I griped. "I didn't want you to hear about the office gossip that seems to constantly surround me."

"But look at what that gossip caused." She motioned between her and I.

"So, really you came to fuck me in my office so that the employees would know that I am taken and also not having an affair?"

"Exactly!"

Placing a kiss to her thigh, I pulled away. "I guess that will take care of the gossip."

"You're welcome."

I laughed and kissed her once more before moving away to pull my pants back on. "You better get out of here if you want me to get home before the kids do." After tucking my shirt back into my pants and redoing my belt, I watched her dress and saunter out of my office with her head held high.

What a woman, I thought with a silly smile on my lips.

I opened the front door quietly, perfectly aware that I was home early. I knew that Bella wasn't expecting me until at least six and it was only five. After Bella stopped in, I was able to focus on work and be more productive than before. Mostly, I didn't put up with anyone's excuses or complaints. The work had to get done and complaining about it was a sure fire way of getting yourself fired. They were just lucky that I wasn't the one who made the determinations of who remained employed at the company. Sasha at least was able to run most of the errands around town, such as dropping off paperwork at the courthouse. Even though she frustrated me, I don't know what I would do without her.

Setting my briefcase on the entryway floor, I toed off my shoes and went in search of Bella. I could hear music coming from the kitchen. A smile curving onto my lips as I picture her dancing to the music while cooking. Careful to be as quiet as possible, I slipped into the kitchen and wasn't disappointed. Bella stood next to the stove, stirring something in a pot as her hips swayed to the beat of the music. With each movement, her shirt slid up a little bit more, revealing a strip of white skin. My eyes couldn't look away.

Licking my lips, I slowly made my way around the island towards her. She still hadn't heard me. I came up behind her and moved her hair over to one shoulder so I had access to her neck. My lips traced the curve of her neck as she began to grind back against me in beat with the music. A groan escaped me and she giggled at the sound. Dropping the wooden spoon on the stovetop, she turned around in my arms to get a better view of my face. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I wanted some alone time with my wife. Plus, most of the work was filing paperwork, sending things to the court, and making the requisite phone calls."

"Your work sounds so fascinating, tell me more," she said sarcastically, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

I tickled her. "I should probably tell you about a gorgeous woman who came into my office and offered me sex."

"What?" she gasped, pretending to be shocked.

"She was wearing this dark green bra and panty set. I definitely owe her some flowers for getting me out of my rut," I mused. "What should I write on the card?"

"Shut up!" Her face flushed a beautiful shade of red.

I smirked before giving her a deep kiss and pulling away completely. I leaned back against the counter next to the stove, watching Bella return to stirring whatever we were eating for dinner. Her lower lip was currently caught between her teeth, trying to finish dinner before we started anything that would lead to dinner getting burned. A peak into the pot told me we were eating spaghetti for dinner and my stomach seemed to growl almost on cue. She laughed, patted my stomach, and then drained the water off of the noodles. I watched as she returned the noodles to the stovetop before mixing in the sauce. Twirling a noodle around a fork she had sitting on the counter, she held it out to me for me to try. I wrapped my lips around the fork and pulled the noodle off, letting out a soft moan when I realized she had used some of our homemade tomato sauce. Swiping my tongue along the bottom of my lip to make sure I didn't miss any sauce, I glanced back at Bella who was watching my lips intently. I brought my hands up to her cheeks and pulled her lips to mine.

"We need to eat," I whispered against her lips.

She hummed but didn't respond outside of just deepening our kiss. To punctuate my point, her stomach growled followed shortly by mine. Pulling away with a laugh, she said, "Okay, okay." She grabbed two plates from the cupboard and scooped the pasta onto both plates.

After we were situated at the table, I glanced up from the pasta curiously. "So, how did you get Kate to watch the kids for the day?"

"A lot of begging and the promise that our next child will be named after her," she mumbled.

"Our next child? Are we suddenly trying for a fourth?"

She laughed. "No, but she doesn't need to know that."

I laughed and leaned across the table to give her a kiss. My evil genius.

It was late, near midnight, and I couldn't sleep. Bella was curled into my side, her deep breathing was a testament of her peaceful sleep. I wished I could join her but something felt wrong. I kept having this feeling that there was some unknown force that was going to change everything. My nightmares will filled with heat and darkness. But now that I am awake, the sense of anxiety doesn't seem to dissipate. I knew instinctually that something wasn't right.

Something was coming and I knew that nothing would be the same after it.

My arms tightened around Bella just slightly, desperate for her skin to pull me back into the present — to center me once more. She stirred slightly, her nose pressing against my t-shirt. "Edward," she breathed.

I glanced down to see that her eyes were still closed. A smile came to my face as I listened her mumble my name several more times in her sleep. It was just what I needed in order to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So this is the chapter from the perspective of an employee. Edward Masen's life is pretty close to perfect but as Jenks pointed out, not everything goes quite as planned and nothing remains the same for long. He is a young lawyer with so much ahead of him. Later on, you will get to see him from the perspective of his wife Bella, who will continue to have POV chapters throughout the story.** **Next chapter you will be introduced to the firefighter who will risk his life to save those in the WTC after the planes strike the buildings.**


End file.
